What happened when Joey and Tristan got a TV show
by Godrina-Drowning-in-Blood
Summary: (I no the title suks.) Joey and Tristan host a TV show where they have VERY odd conversations.(PG for language and stupidity.) BOREDOM INSPIRED. PLEASE REVIEW or I WILL NOT CONTINUE: flames welcome to burn down my school. Alot better than it sounds.
1. Old people, rubber ducky, and baseball?

Um.. hi. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Mokuba wouldn't always be getting hurt.  
  
*sound* ~Place or time~ _____Long Pause____ # thought # =action= % flashback % -information (Me talking)  
  
WARNING: This story is the product of complete and utter boredom. If anyone already did something like this, I didn't steal your idea! At first, it was going to be about ( extraordinarily drunk) Vash and Wolfwood, but I changed it to Joey and Tristan. And the old thing is just a bunch of jokes my friend told me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Joey and Tristan at most possible HIGH STUPIDITY LEVEL.  
  
Joey: WELCOME TO THE JOEY AND TRISTAN SHOW!  
  
Tristan: with.  
  
Joey: JOEY!  
  
Tristan: AND TRISTAN!  
  
Joey: AND MY RUBBER DUCKY!  
  
Tristan: TODAY'S TOPIC IS OLD PEOPLE!  
  
(old people are creepy)  
  
Joey: and my rubber ducky.  
  
(ERNIE IMPERSONATOR!)  
  
-Godrina_of_the_Cyborgs does not own sesame street, and does not want to, because Kermit is a serial killer!  
  
Tristan: Why do you have a rubber ducky anyway?  
  
Joey: My grandma gave it to me.  
  
Tristan: Really?  
  
Joey: yeah.  
  
Tristan: where does your grandma live?  
  
Joey: In Florida.  
  
Tristan: why Florida?  
  
Joey: Because everybody's grandma lives in Florida.  
  
( my grandma doesn't live in Florida.)  
  
Tristan: How old is she?  
  
Joey: I don't know. But she has a single digit social security number.  
  
Tristan: THAT IS OLD!  
  
(eew.)  
  
Joey: She's old, but I think my History teacher is older.  
  
Tristan: How do you know?  
  
Joey: Well, when she talks about Caesar's rule, it seems so real because she was there.  
  
(that IS old. Are you sure she's human?)  
  
Tristan: wow.  
  
Joey: so, what about you? You know any super-old people?  
  
Tristan: Well, there's this old guy who lives next door to me, and he's so creepy. He won't let us get a baseball if it goes into his yard. He must have so many baseballs now, he could make a fortune selling them all.  
  
Joey: Oh, that old geezer with the giant fence?  
  
Tristan: that's him.  
  
Joey: I wonder what he does with them all.. =envisions the old guy selling the baseballs to Nazis to make care bears=  
  
(Whoa, there)  
  
-Godrina_of_the_Cyborgs does not own care bears, and does not want to because she is afraid of them.  
  
Tristan: and then there's Ms. Chitler. She calls all the kids little nuisances, and complains about her ex-husband to everyone. He was a Nazi. WHO CARES? I've got 500 dollars, and a good attorney.  
  
Joey: Who's your attorney?  
  
Tristan: MY GRANDMA!  
  
Joey: your Grandma?  
  
Tristan: Yeah. She never went to law school. But she's damn good at fighting. =envisions old lady beating up a bunch of guys in a courtroom.=  
  
(scary, isn't it?)  
  
Joey: Scary, isn't it?  
  
(That's what I just said!)  
  
Tristan: yeah, it is scary. Even scarier is what happens when she loses her dentures. =envisions the same old lady beating up people on the street=  
  
(what did that have to do with anything?)  
  
Joey: you know, we're reaching our word limit.  
  
Tristan: word limit?  
  
Joey: yeah, Godrina said we can only have a certain amount of words per chapter.  
  
Tristan: who the heck is Godrina?  
  
Joey: =points to the sky= the authoress writes everything we say or do.  
  
Tristan: I don't see any words up there.  
  
(what a pair of dimwits.)  
  
Joey: that's because she doesn't put them in the sky!  
  
(I can make them say or do anything I want them to.. It's a big responsibility, really. )  
  
=watermelons drop out of the sky and land on Joey and Tristan's heads=  
  
Joey & Tristan: @_@  
  
Joey: and that.. my friends, concludes this episode of the Joey and Tristan Show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Flames will be used to burn down my school. (YEAH BURN, BABY! BURN!!!!) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! AS SOON AS I GET 10 REVIEWS, I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY OF HAPPY INSANITY! IF I DON'T, THEN THIS IS A ONE CHAPTER STORY! 


	2. All about Ice, stuffed piggies, roley ba...

Note: even though I did not get 10 reviews, I decided to continue, because I'll die of boredom if I don't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan: WELCOME TO THE JOEY AND TRISTAN SHOW!  
  
Joey: WITH JOEY!  
  
Tristan: AND TRISTAN!  
  
Joey: (unenthusiastically) and Tea, the disclaimer girl.  
  
Tea: HI! GODRINA DOES NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, she'd have Malik, Bakura, and Duke all to herself.  
  
(She doesn't own anything in this fic either, except the plot.)  
  
Joey: that's a scary thought.  
  
Tristan: -_-. All right, let's get on with it.  
  
Joey: Session 2 is...all about Ice!  
  
(And coffee, chest hair, roley backpacks, and... a stuffed piggy?)  
  
Tristan: uuh...what?  
  
Joey: it's all about ice.  
  
Tristan: oh.  
  
Joey: say hi to my stuffed piggy!  
  
Tristan: *looks at toy pig that has obviously lost more than half of its stuffing* okay then.  
  
Joey: SAY HI TO THE PIGGY!  
  
Tristan: *sweatdrops and blushes* um, hi piggy.  
  
Joey: NOW THE AUDIENCE MUST SAY HI TO THE PIGGY!  
  
Audience: *a cricket chirps*  
  
Joey: fine, don't say hi to the piggy!  
  
Tristan: you'd better say hi to the piggy, reviewers, in your reviews, because he'll go postal if you don't.  
  
Joey: you can make little ice pops if you stick fruit juice in an ice cube tray and put a toothpick in each hole!  
  
Tristan: that sounded...wrong.  
  
Joey: well nobody asked you!  
  
Tea: HI PEOPLES!!!!!!!  
  
Joey and Tristan: How'd you get here? This is our show I thought you always leave after the disclaimer.  
  
Tea: the big voice in the sky told me to come here.  
  
Joey: are you sugar high?  
  
Tea: NO! I'M JUST HYPER OFF OF COFFEE!  
  
Joey and Tristan: O.o  
  
(Allllllllllrighty then.)  
  
Joey: wanna donut?  
  
(I'm surrounded by idiots.)  
  
*smoke fills the room*  
  
Tea: where's that smoke coming from?  
  
Tristan: that's dry ice. It's frozen carbon dioxide, see? *picks it up and holds it up for Tea and Joey to see.* OOOOOOWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!! I've burned my hands.  
  
(Dry ice will do that.)  
  
Joey: LOOK! I have a chest hair! Only rustic, manly men have chest hair.  
  
Tea: *staring at Joey, who is only wearing swim trunks* are you sure that's a chest hair? It looks like a piece of lint...*pulls it*  
  
Joey: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE *gasp* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *faints*  
  
(Whoa, talk about lung capacity. He's got a lot for a buffoon.)  
  
Joey: *unconscious* I heard that.  
  
(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *faints*)  
  
Tea: guys, the authoress just fainted.  
  
*everything goes white except you can still see Tea, Joey, and Tristan.*  
  
Tea: shouldn't the fic end, now that the authoress is unconscious?  
  
Joey and Tristan: ?_?  
  
*a girl with long blue hair, wearing a red T-shirt and red sweatpants walks in, lugging a roley backpack with "lawn mower" written on it.*  
  
Tea: who the heck are you?  
  
Girl w/roley backpack: you don't recognize me?  
  
Tea, Joey, and Tristan: no.  
  
Girl w/roley backpack: I'm Godrina-of-the-Cyborgs, GotC for short. I'm the authoress.  
  
Joey: But the authoress just fainted.  
  
GotC: HEY STUPID I AM THE AUTHORESS AND I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!  
  
Joey: T_T  
  
Tristan: O.o scary thought.  
  
GotC: it is, isn't it. NOW! WITH MY ROLEY BACKPACK LAWN MOWER AND SODA HYPERNESS, I WILL RULE YET ANOTHER ANIME WORLD!!!  
  
Tea: yet another?  
  
GotC: yep! Why did they take FLCL off of Adult Swim? BECAUSE I BOUGHT IT UP FOR $25!  
  
All but GotC: riiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
GotC: no one believes me! T_T alright. Have it your way. I'll prove I have taken over FLCL. NATAKU!  
  
*very depressed-looking Nataku enters*  
  
Nataku: yes, master?  
  
GotC: don't call me master, call me Godri.  
  
Nataku: yes, master.  
  
GotC: take the roley backpack lawnmower and make us new scenery because I fainted.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea: O.o  
  
*a big new studio appears*  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea: O.o  
  
GotC: thank you. That will be all. *takes the roley backpack*  
  
Joey: just tell us why you're here.  
  
GotC: I'm the evil demented version of Godrina, (even though this IS her favorite outfit) and I am here to drive you crazy.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea: O.o (they do that a lot, don't they....HEY! I'M BACK!)  
  
Evil GotC: Well, I gotta split. Here, take care of this kid for me will ya? *takes a three year-old Yugi out of her backpack and gives it to Tea.  
  
Joey: *with his hand in the bag* how'd you do that? There's no way that kid could fit in there.  
  
Evil GotC: well, I chibified him. Have fun! *disappears*  
  
Tristan: what the *CENSORED*?  
  
Chibi Yugi: Waah! I'm hungry!  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea: O.o  
  
Evil GotC: *reappears* oh yeah, and take these two also. They're getting on my nerves. *takes out chibi Malik and chibi Bakura out of the roley backpack, gives Malik to Joey and Bakura to Tristan, and disappears.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea: what do we have to do now?  
  
GotC: You have to babysit!  
  
Joey: babysit?  
  
GotC:^_^ yep! *hugs an Ichiro doll*  
  
Tristan: do you always carry that thing? Even in a Yu-Gi-Oh fic?  
  
GotC: ^_^ yep! Next chapter: Joey and Tristan have to babysit some really pesky chibis! I'll continue as soon as we have a total of five reviews!  
  
Chibi Malik: review pwease! *puppy dog eyes* 


	3. Card fun, Plastic Scissors, Potty Traini...

What would happen if Joey and Tristan got their own tv show?  
  
Part III - Potty, muffins, plastic scissors, and spit.  
  
Tea: HELLO AND WELCOME TO SESSION THREE OF OUR HIT TV SHOW! THE JOEY AND TRISTAN SHOW!  
  
(hit?)  
  
Joey and Tristan: YEAH!  
  
(riiiiiiiiiiight.)  
  
Joey: I got cards!  
  
Tristan: oO thats nice?  
  
Chibi Yugi: CAWDS! *takes out plastic scissors*  
  
Chibi Bakura: *giggles*  
  
(kawaii!!!! *huggles them*)  
  
Chibi Yugi: *cuts a string of paper men out of one of the aces* ^_^  
  
Joey: MY CARDS! T_T  
  
Chibi Bakura: *building a card castle out of Joey's duel monsters deck and gluing it together as he goes* yay!  
  
Tristan: *making snowballs out of muffin batter* LETS PLAY WAR!  
  
Tea: hey is anybody going to do the disclaimer?  
  
(*pokes Tea* aren't you the disclaimer girl anyway?)  
  
Tea: I am?  
  
(-_- Im surrounded by idiots.)  
  
Tea: oh yeah! I am the hyper disclaimer girl who needs a job better than the one I have at McDonalds saying DO YOU LIKE FRIES WITH THAT?  
  
Joey: fries with what?  
  
(*rubs her temples*)  
  
Tristan: *holding muffin batter* I fried my brain.  
  
Chibi Bakura: *sets the card castle on fire and runs away*  
  
Joey: MY CARDS!!!  
  
(POINT AND LAUGH! *points and laughs at Joey*)  
  
Chibi Bakura: *comes back with plastic scissors*  
  
Joey: what're you doing?  
  
Chibi Bakura: *cuts out the baby dragon picture from the flaming tower* MINE!  
  
Joey: ._.  
  
Chibi Yugi: *pokes Tristan*  
  
Tristan: what do you want, kid?  
  
Chibi Yugi: me gotta go potty!  
  
Tristan: -_-  
  
Chibi Yugi: me gotsa go really bad!  
  
Tristan: uhhhh.....I dont know where there is a bathroom around here.  
  
Chibi Yugi: POTTY!!!!! *near tears*  
  
Tristan: *picks up Chibi Yugi* listen, there is no bathroom here, you just have to hold it!  
  
=Running water is heard=  
  
Chibi Yugi: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ^^ much better!  
  
Tristan: O_O GROSS! *drops him and runs in circles*  
  
Joey: T_____________T my cards.....  
  
Chibi Yugi: WETS PWAY SPIT! *spits on Tristan*  
  
Tristan: GROSS! *runs in circles more*  
  
(LETS ALL POINT AND LAUGH! *points and laughs at Tristan*)  
  
Tristan: *runs into a random wall*  
  
Chibi Yugi: *cringes* ooooooooooooooooh.  
  
Random Wall that Tristan Ran Into: *falls over*  
  
Tea: what was my line again?  
  
(O_O all this time and you don't remember?)  
  
Tea: ^-^ nope!  
  
(-_- Im not going to even bother trying to talk to her)  
  
Chibi Bakura: *climbs out of a hole in the floor with a shovel and a hard hat with a flashlight on top of it on*  
  
Joey: T_________T  
  
Chibi Yugi: CAWDS! *takes out plastic scissors*  
  
Chibi Bakura: *giggles*  
  
(kawaii!!!! *huggles them*)  
  
Chibi Yugi: *cuts a string of paper men out of one of the aces* ^_^  
  
Joey: MY CARDS! T_T  
  
Chibi Bakura: *building a card castle out of Joey's duel monsters deck and gluing it together as he goes* yay!  
  
(TEA!)  
  
Tea: huh?  
  
(THE DISCLAIMER!)  
  
Tea: oh yeah ^^;;;  
  
(NOW!)  
  
Tea: Godrina-the-Gothic-Ballerina, formerly known as Godrina- of-the-Cyborgs does not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
(THANK YOU!)  
  
Tristan: @_@  
  
Joey: T_T  
  
Tea: *goes to check the muffins in the oven* huh? theres none here!  
  
Chibi Bakura: ^^  
  
Tea: hey theres a tunnel down here!  
  
Chibi Bakura: *eating muffins* Pwease weview! 


	4. Hanging Joey I wish, Ladybug, and music

The Joey and Tristan Show Part Five  
  
Tea: what was I supposed to say again?  
  
(why the is this being continuededed again?)  
  
Joey: CONTINUEDEDED! runs into a wall WHEE!  
  
(-.- I suppose he had sugar of some sort...)  
  
Chibi Bakura: playing mini golf huh?  
  
Tristan: dressed like Ansem from Kingdom Hearts IT IS I, ANSEM! THE SEEKER OF DARKNESS!  
  
Chibi Yugi: seeker of UNDERPANTS! TEE HEE!  
  
Joey: Tristan, get a shirt...that really looks wrong with you just wearing that jacket....  
  
(no sht.)  
  
Tea: sees a Mouse EEK! hides under a bed  
  
(this is boring...)  
  
Joey: CHICKEN! hits Chibi Bakura with a rubber chicken  
  
Chibi Bakura: starts to cry owiee....  
  
Godrina: appears YOU BSTARDS!  
  
Tea: haha you pissed off the authoress!  
  
Godrina: eye twitch annoying...spazy...ditz....sets Tea on fire  
  
Tea: EEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!! WHO WILL DO THE DISCLAIMER?!?!?!  
  
Godrina: heh, I will. I don't own anybody here except myself. GOT IT?  
  
Tristan: COOL! YOU OWN YOURSELF! THE YODELS OWN ME!  
  
--a bunch of zombie yodels come out of the ground and maliciously devour Tristan--  
  
Chibi Bakura: stops crying and starts laughing  
  
Godrina: Much better   
  
Joey: why is the person that made watermelons drop out of the sky and land on my head here?  
  
Godrina: BECAUSE YOU AREN'T DOING YOUR JOBS!  
  
Malik: sitting in one of the front audience seats well you aren't doing yours either.  
  
Godrina: MALIK! SQUEE! I MUST CHIBIFY YOU!  
  
Malik: er...no thanks....  
  
Godrina: TT awww...ruin my fun....  
  
Malik: yes I am ruining your fun.  
  
Godrina: FINE BE THAT WAY! turns him chibi  
  
Chibi Yugi: pokes Chibi Malik  
  
Chibi Malik: pokes him back  
  
Chibi Yugi: pokes him again  
  
Chibi Yugi and Chibi Malik: are soon engaged in a poke fight  
  
Joey: drooling at a magazine  
  
Tristan: hey what's that? Sports Illustrated Bikini Edition?  
  
Joey: no...something even better!  
  
Tristan: TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME pant pant TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: oh alright, it's an issue of Ladybug!   
  
Godrina: spaz fall I'm outta here...disappears  
  
Tristan: IM HORNY ALL NIGHT LONG!  
  
(OO...this fic better end...soon....or I am going to completely lose it here...)  
  
Chibi Bakura: coloring a picture of Joey getting hung -  
  
(hehehe....GO BAKURA!)  
  
Chibi Yugi: turns into normal Yugi Oo...  
  
Yugi: what's going on?  
  
Chibi Malik: do do do...bored  
  
Tristan: CHICKEN POOP!!!!!  
  
(sweatdrop ......)  
  
Joey: AND HERE IS THE TIME FOR THE RANDOM TRIVIA QUESTION!  
  
(he can't read, HOW DOES HE KNOW WHAT THE CARD THINGY SAYS?)  
  
Joey: uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh....drool  
  
Chibi Bakura: holds up a picture of Joey getting hung oh wait...switches it with a sign  
  
Sign: What Offspring music video took over one thousand cameras to tape, even though the whole thing was in one room?  
  
Chibi Bakura: get a kookie fowr answerin it write!

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

........

.........

..........

...............................(please review)


End file.
